Summer storms
by Violet-skya
Summary: <html><head></head>'The scariest moment is always just before you start' it's what they say, but facing ghosts, hollows, shinigami, a mad- man, and some more... It make me realize my life is full of scary moments. Great. Si</html>
1. when I die Prologue

**/Summer storms/**

'_The scariest moment is always just before you start' it's what they say, but facing ghost, hollows, shinigami, a mad- man, and some more... It make me realize my life is full of scary moments. Great._ Si

* * *

><p>Now before you begin I want you to know a few things:<p>

1) English is not my mother-language so there are bound to be some mistakes in the grammar so if it will bother you too much I can try and fix it but for now bear with me.2) it's 3 in the morning and I'm tired.3) it and idea that wouldn't fade away what with all those wonderful stories in this site on SI, so I'm just trying my hand in this, I might not continue as I don't really have free time for myself, but if I see some that are interested in the story, I will try my best.4) It's been a long time since I last watch bleach so there might be some mistake so if you want you can just throw some comment or ideas by sending me a message.

Declaimer: I do not own bleach

* * *

><p>(Like gravity, karma is so basic we often don't even notice it. ~Sakyong Mipham)<p>

* * *

><p>Life can be strange you know?<p>

One moment you go on your way to college in a perfectly normal day with your favorite music in you ears just about to cross the street, when a flash of something red appear by the end of my vision, and then nothing.

No sound. No street in the city. No feeling of up or down.

Nothing.

Just pure black, and white noise.

Not even sense of controlling your own body. Just like been keep in a strange limbo. Or like been in between consciousness to sleep but not really awake and not really sleeping. Just between.

Later I will understand that I just die. And maybe crossing the street with the music loud in the the headphones wasn't my best idea either

Just my luck that the song happen to be 'leave out all the rest'.or is it just karma that want to have a laugh at my misfortune? Maybe both

Lady Luck was never really nice to me to begins with. I just always found myself in those ridicules situations No matter what I do. And it was my lucky day that I die because of my own music

Yay

Maybe it was that thought that has awaken in me a storm of emotions panic, anger, alarmed, annoyance, sadness, shock, confusion, fear.

Yes, fear.

I was terrified of what happened to me. Of what will come of me. Will I be sent to heaven, or be stuck in this strange place forever?. I'll admit that I'm not a great believer of heaven or hell, of after life in dead or anything of that notion. And I'm pretty sure I haven't done any terrible things in my (short) life as I have always like to help others. I just thought that if I die then it's a game over.

Apparently even in death my stubbornness wouldn't fade away as I refuse to accepted my end of story. I struggle to move my body, kicking at the nothingness, trying to scramble to awareness again, attempting to brush away the darkness.

To get my life back

In that moment my surrounding began to move. A sudden warmth surrounded me as the walls ( these are walls?) seems to squeeze me and pushing at all sides, making me go forward to the light ( is that what they mean "the light at the end of the tunnel"?).

And in that moment of my raising panic ( OhGodDidIDieI'mDeadNowDead) I was out. Not sure how I know that but as I try to open my eyes the light were too blinding no longer was the white noise in my ears but there were what sound like voices that was shuttered like listening under water.

I was out.

I cheated dead

Hah! Now who's laughing now Lady Luck!

...

If only the screaming will stop it will be great for my moment. Why the hell there are screaming around me? Another moment past as I realized hands, BIG hands holding me carrying me, I realize that my panic didn't stop and in fact the screaming was coming from me.

Why was I screaming? Why can't I open my eyes? Who's hands belong to, so I can bite theme off, why was I being carry? Why can't I move? Where am I? Did I die? Live

Those were the question that flow into me, with no way to actually say theme. I tried to stop my whining, so that I can focus on my surrounding. It help as I could feel the giants hands envelop me in something warm (I didn't realize I was freezing).but I could still hear the vague crying of( obviously ) someone else.

It sound like a new born baby crying. Wait.

I sounded like a new born baby

Me. A 22 college medical student. Crying like a baby. Literally. Well I'm a girl but It does not give the reason for ME to cry like a BABY. No way in hell

In my moment of confusion, I was been given to another set of big arms this time not to be carry away again. Words that made no sense to me are spoken above my head. The crying one was now more close to me but starting to fade as the arms that hold us ( so we are this little to be hold like this?) start to move in a calming way that even I start to feel at ease

From what I did catch were the words; "anta", "kurosakisan", "Ishin","Masaki","ichigo", and "natsuko".The last two were been spoken more often towards us. To say I was surprise was understatement, because something 'click' in my mind at those words

It obviously not English and from the few class of language and watching anime definitely Japanese, but that not what bring me to a brute-stop, no, it was the names.

Now you can say it was just a funny coincident, but if my(blurry mind you) eyes aren't delusion me then the two persons above me are the supposed character of an anime called bleach,parents to the protagonist of the anime, and now my parents as I realize, then I found myself in the most impossible/ridicules/horrifying situation I have ever been before.

Hehe, definitely Lady Luck and mister fate are getting a hard laugh right now for my realization of how deep in the shit I am.

And so my new life as Kurosaki Natsumi, twin to Kurosaki Ichigo began with me bursting into tears like the baby I am. Can you imagine my excitement.

No? Me neither.


	2. Chapter 1: here we go again

**-Summer storms-**

* * *

><p><span><em>ok so I decided to go on with the story for now I have some vague idea of what I want to write but take into account that Update will be slow... This chapter just happen to be half finished.<em>

_on another note in here you will get some background on Natsumi. I will not write much of her and Ichigo growth through the years as I don't think you will be interested. But if there is something you will like to see, write in the comments or sent a PM._

_again, ideas, suggestions will be a great help_.

* * *

><p><em>Every child begins the world again... ~Henry David Thoreau<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter1: Here we go again<span>**

After my episode in the hospital my days came to be fused together. That is to say I spend most of my days sleeping, crying, diaper changed,sleeping again, and eating. most of the time I don't even remember what i did before falling asleep again

I can quite understand why other NORMAL people can't remember the moment they were burn or ay thing after it till they are olde, it's because it's fucking traumatizing to be pushed from you mother vagina and be feed with milk-breast that you just wish to forget all about it. God I hope that I will be able to forget all about it

Not only that, but my only way to communicate now with my surrounding is either crying; for when I need a change( ugh), when hungry, burgling nonsense and squealing when my dad does something stupid. At last I was doing my best not to make my new parents too stressed with two babies crying.

But at-lasts I wasn't alone in this. My twin, Ichigo, gave me some company in our awake times. It still feel surreal, you know, to die, been reborn in the world of bleach, discover you are the twin of the main character of this world. If I didn't know better then I would have thought I was in some strange dream. But as time passed by and I was able to think properly, and be more aware of my surrounding, there was something in the air that feel... Weird, unnatural, something that wasn't there in my first life that now is making me hipper-aware of it. Maybe because I die once I became more sensitive to my environment.

I realize after wards that it was probably reiatsu or one of the energies that exist in this world. I really don't remember well the information as I have to cut short my anime watching for the studying in college. All I do know is from reading fan-fictions story's and seeing videos in YouTube and, oh god, didn't Aizan say he watch Ichigo from when he was burn? Does it mean he is watching ME now

With that random thought tears start to swell in my eyes and with no way of controlling my emotions, because baby instinct are now far too superior then me, I burst into tears, my voice raising into high volumes. My brother, who was laying beside me quietly, burst into tears as well as it was commune with baby's. It wasn't long before the door to our room has swung open to reveal my new dad׳s, Ishin's, worried face looking down at us.

Even through my tears I could see his tired face still sleepy from the bed. I felt bad for awaking him in this odd hour of the night, but even thought it was clear he was dead-tired he still put on that guffy smile of his and grabs the both if us, starting to ruck us as he talk softly. I'have gotta to admit, the man can be relaxing and soft when the situation called for it. His deep voice is carrying thought the silent night in a soft tune, a lullaby I realize, as Ichigo was all ready fall asleep. I was on my way too, but I wanted to look a little more on Ishin's- no, my dad's face. A gentle smile was shown on him as he look down on us .

With that picture of my dad, my eyes start to drop again and fall into blissful sleep

* * *

><p>"Ughh?!"<p>

"Babaga!"

The next time I woke up was to a painful tug to my ( already growing) hair, surprised and unhappy(that really hurt you know!) I turned my wide and a bit watery(urgh baby instincts!) eyes to the source of my pain, and found the wide eyes of my twin. Curiosity and innocence are shown in his eyes as he stare at me.

To say the truth, my brother look so adorable right now that it was hard to believe he is gonna be the powerful dead-god in the future and fight in a war and be called a hero non the last!

Still, he was holding my hair that, by the way, is a soft color of orange, AND still too short to be pulled dammit! Even more by sticky hands no less

So I did the mature thing I could do in this situation

I slap his forehead. Twice.

"Nuuu!"

He look a little surprise by the action, if his wide eyes tell otherwise. At last he let go of the bit of hair I have.

Then in all his childish fame, he gave me a gummy smile that brighten up his face. Because of that I was slow to react on the surprise tangle-hug he gave as we fall to the soft surface of the crib. I couldn't help it. His smiles and giggles were contagious so the wave of cheerful feeling couldn't be contend inside any more as we laugh together inside the crib.

Not even a seconds later our parents join us as they wanted to know what we were up to. At first it was a little hard to get used to the idea of being reborn in an anime world, being the daughter of Ishin, and the twin of the main character of the story. Masaki was easily to love right in the beginning when it was still all confused feeling, scared, unsure of what had really happened. She was my source of comfort and/ I'msafenownothingcantouchmenow/ feeling, if i was upset she would cuddle me and with a soft humming she would make me feel at peace with myself

But the knowledge that she, Masaki, mother to Ichigo, OUR mother will die from a hollow attack when we will be at the age of nine year brought a biter taste to my mouth and a sharp pain at my gut. Guilty. I realize. Will my presence here will make a change on their life, or will I have to come up with a plan to stop the tragedy from ever happen?

Or should I leave it at it? It may be cruel but that way Ichigo will mature much faster and learn the different between ghosts and humans like in the manga.

But is it the right thing to do? She is not only Ichigo mother but mine too. I look up from my mussing as mother pick me up from the crib, a wide smile on her face as she start cooing at us

And I decided that it doesn't matter

Because I already made my mind.

And dammit if I'm gonna let it happen without putting a good fight.

* * *

><p>Did I mention that I'm so happy to have Ichigo as my brother<p>

No really, without him I don't think I could pull out the act of been a baby. So in more sense then one I use him as a time line for my 'firsts'. Of course with more speed to complete it then Ichigo, As I still have my pride( as little as it may be now) and was desperate to get in to the toilet training . Only god knows how those demonic things came from hell

Hey I'm been serious here.

They itch like no tomorrow.

But it will take some time in till mom and dad see it fit for us to start. Even if we just got the hang in sitting still.

But right now what I really want to do is crying. Because it was dinner time. Luckily we level up from milk-breast to those baby food. But it still doesn't change the fact that our parents eats with us with theirs food. Solid, tasty normal FOOD.

"Here come the plane! Open up Natsu-chan!"

I cringe my nose as dad tried a second time feeding me with a spun full of this baby stuff. It didn't go well. Not as it did with Ichigo. Of course it may be because of mom

"Come on Natsu-chan! It's delicious see how Ichigo enjoy it?"

' if it's delicious as you say it is, go ahead and eat it' I stare at him, not making any move to open my mouth

I might have say that I will not bother them too much but if it goes to food. Well. Damn it all. In my last life I was a person that love to eat a lot but never get fat so I use it to the fullest. Now it seems that I need to starve rather then eat this thing.

" i don't understand, Ichigo love it, how come she refuse to eat it? Is it really tasty Masaki?

"Give it some time dear, she might not be hungry yet" said mom from her place as she feed Ichigo.

Dad was just staring at me, to the spun, and back again.

I stared back.

"I wonder how it taste...?" And to my great surprise he put it in his mouth.

Then spit it out just as quick

'See? I told you, but you didn't listen' but because my vocal haven't develop to say it, I just giggle, loudly.

"Honey maybe we should just buy something else, this stuff doesn't taste great as it should..."

Mom just sigh in defeat

* * *

><p>I love my family, I conclude.<p>

But it doesn't mean I didn't loved my first one.

Not for the first time my thoughts traveled back to my mom and little brother. A mother that worked too much just so I could go to the medical school I wanted, and a brother in his teenager years that like to come to me for an advise in his free time.

I had a father, but unfortunately die at service at the army, and leave behind two young children as the younger was only ten, old enough to understand the meaning of death, but young to not fully except it.

Which leaves to the older one,me, a sixteen year girl to confront with him with the sudden reality that, yes, even our father no matter how much we said he is unbeatable, can't escape the dead reaper hands.

I find it a little funny -in a dry, humor-less, funny- that I'm now in an anime world where super-unnatural beings do exist, where the impossible is possible. And that now ghosts can be seen if you have enough spiritual energy. Or, in my case, have already experience dead once.

Isn't there suppose to be some rules for when a person can start seeing ghosts?

Because, really? At the age of two when we got out for a walk to the park, just as Ichigo was trying to ask mom about this and that, I was just about to ask dad if we can have some ice- cream in that cute stool when a child caught my attention. It wasn't just a child, it was a little girl with a ball in her hands with two pigtails just a little across the street, but it wasn't that, that got my breath caught in my lungs. It was the blood on her head, down her face.

Ohgodsomuchbloodohmygod it even goes down her shirt and- oh is that a chin that stuck in her chest?

In that moment I understood that what I see is in fact a ghost and not some child that decided to paint herself in bloody red color. That feeling of cold and the tickle in my nose was because of her.

Even so, 24 years( including my past years, yes) old or not, I am a child now. A baby-child at that. So when my child self feel that cold, uneasiness fear I turn my head to my father chest and grip his shirt with an iron hold. A whimper escape me as I tried not to cry.

"Hey,hey now what's wrong Natsu-chan?" Was my father voice as he wrap me more closer in his arms.

I risked a look at, the now much closer girl, and buried myself more in his arms trying to make myself as little as I can, not even trying to answer his question. If in that moment I would have look up, I would have notice the look my two parents share or the shudder my twin just have.

We continue to walk, with dad moving me in a calm way. It didn't take long for the cold feeling to disappear too. We are now in summer and the temperature are relaxing accompanied with a soft breeze that pull a bit my sunny dress.

By the time I pull my head up we arrive to the park. The laugher of others children was loud and cheerful in the park. running from one side to another.

"Well,here we go! Now off you go and play with the others kids, alright?" Said dad as he lower me to the ground, Ichigo in tow.

"And remember do not go too far off ok? We will be in the seat right there if you need something."said mom.

"And Ichigo take care of your sister to not run off ok? You'r the big brother here" and with that he mess up Ichigo hair.

I wanted to roll my eyes but decided not.

Escaping his hand he approached me, hand in the air " let's go Natsu-ne!" And with that we were off.

I choose to stick with Ichigo as I didn't really want to get close to those snotty kids. I can handle Ichigo as he grow up with me and actually got him in a special place in my heart. Because you can NOT, not do it if that person in question practically share the same fate as you on those first years as a baby( even if he doesn't remember, lucky for him) and was glued to you at all times.

I was just telling Ichigo we should take turns pushing on the swings when a sudden pull to my low hair tail stop me at my talking, almost making me fall if not for our holding hands.

"Ouch!" I cry out, surprise at the action as Ichigo had stop doing it last year.

"Hehe... You two have a carrot hair! It's so weird!" Said the kid, laughing.

I wanted to kick him in the knee for daring pulling my hair and making fun of it, but Ichigo bet me by slapping the kid's hand holding my short hair.

" what's are you doing?! You's making her hurt!" Pulling out his best scowl, which is cute on the face of a two year old.

Ha my little protector. Even at this age he's doing his best to protect others.

"Not true! I did not eve' pull hard, it's because she a girl, and girls cry from everythin'.

And here my bit of patience vapored to the wind. Oh well. just this once.

I kicked. Hard at his knee.

He started to skip on one leg while holding the other.

"Wh-what was that for?!"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't make it hurt too, you idiot " I said instead, glaring at the kid. Saying every syllable with a prefect pronounce

"I-I will tell my mom!"

" go ahead, go and cry to her, you see me care? Ha! But didn't you say only girls go and cry from everything?"

The poor kid bite his lips in an attempt to hold himself strong, hesitating on what to do, Then.

"I don't care! You two are weirdoes, I don't like you!" And so he ran off.

Was I too harsh on him? I'm not so sure, but when my patience is cut short my anger get full control, and it as if my flitter is gone. That haven't happen in a long time, I know that when I was little in my past life I would have been this way but as I grew it start to mute down to the point I would be in my zen mood even when stressed.

That would be... problematic.

" are you ok, Natsu-ne?" Ask my worried twin, holding my hand again.

"Yeah" I smiled at him tugging at my low ponytail "it still hurt a bit but I'm ok, Ichi-ni"

He hold my stare for another moment, then smiled" you know? You were reall' cool ther'"

A second later i smiled widely.

"Come on let's go play!"

"Yeah!"

Ideally I was looking at Ichigo hair, and touch my own short messy hair. I get the feeling that it wouldn't be the first and the last someone would laugh at our hair. While his hair is a strong color of orange, mine is a bit softer than his and as messy. Even if mom tried hard to tame it it would just stick out more, though the much longer locks are more down then up in the hair.

Maybe I should just grew it all just like mom's hair?

And didn't it got Ichigo in the anime into fights because of his hair?

Huh.

I really hope that it won't include me. Just like Orihime has the same color and people didn't pick on her. Not that I would cower from them it just would be nice to know how to fight before entering into one.

It will be a lot better if it wouldn't hurt too much. Yeah.

Not for the first time I was worried for my future here, wondering what will happen to me and if I will be able to keep it up with my twin that undoubtedly will become much stronger and faster then he is now. And with that one by one his enemies will be stronger then the other.

A strong wind had pick up caressing my face, moving my bangs from my vision.

I sigh. As they say 'The journey of a thousand miles Begins With One Step'

* * *

><p><span><em>AN: for the note ichigo is still young so he will make some mistakes when talking.<em>

_so did you like her? Or did I accidentally make her a 'MarySue'? It will be a long journey for her to find her place here, and yes while Ichigo can only sense the ghost for now she can already see them. because she die once so her spiritual side is a bit stronger now._

_please review and tell me what do you think. And thanks for reading!_


End file.
